


That 70s dress

by TheCoriful



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe in that 70s dress, F/M, Road trip (kinda), luciferbingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCoriful/pseuds/TheCoriful
Summary: I was thinking  about Chloe in that HOT seventies dress she’s wearing at Bianca Ruiz’ Party a lot. And how very sad it is that Lucifer never got to see her in that dress. I definitely had to change that."Also, I really love the style of the seventies.""Really?" Lucifer was baffled. "You’re always wearing leather! I thought you were into something else entirely…." he raised his eyebrows suggestively.





	That 70s dress

**Author's Note:**

> This also kinda fits with my Lucifer Bingo prompt "road trip"

 

"How much longer?" Lucifer complained, gripping the steering wheel tight in frustration.

Chloe rolled her eyes at him from the passenger seat. "Quit whining, you big baby!" She looked down at her phone. "It says one hour."

Lucifer scoffed. "Why are we doing this again?"

"Because we really have to take the statement of this witness, and he can't come to us. This is really critical for the case. And it's important to me that I record his statement myself. I told you. And you said you'd drive.", she sighed.

"Yes, yes, I know." He waved his hand in dismissal.

"How about I put some music on?", Chloe asked, trying to lift his spirits. "What do you have on here?" she grabbed his phone. It wasn't locked, which didn't surprise her much. She opened his music folder. "A seventies playlist, cool!" she exclaimed and pressed play. Of _course_ Lucifer had Bluetooth installed in a vintage car.

Lucifer looked at her out of the corner of his eye and couldn't help but smile at the sight of Chloe bobbing her head to Fleetwood Mac.

They sat in amicable silence for a little while, content with listening to the music.

When Lucifer heard her softly singing along to The Who, he looked at her in surprise. "Why Detective, I never knew you liked anything else than 90s jams!"

She laughed. "My dad was really into this kind of music, it was all that was on in our house when I was little, so I have a lot of happy memories whenever I listen to these songs." Chloe explained. "Also, I really love the style of the seventies."

"Really?" Lucifer was baffled. "You're always wearing leather! I thought you were into something else entirely..." he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Gross, Lucifer!" she said with a laugh as she hit his arm playfully.

***

"I'm so glad we drove out here for the statement. This will really make an impact." Chloe said as she clicked her seatbelt in. "Thank you for coming with me, Lucifer." she added in a soft voice.

"A little road trip never hurt nobody. You're very welcome." He smiled at her while starting the engine.

He put on the playlist again, selecting the Who song. "Sing along again. I really liked that."

Chloe blushed. "I can't really sing, Lucifer. I just got carried away earlier."

"Nonsense. I like your voice...", he shook his head, then he added. "Humour me."

She sighed. "Only because you asked nicely." She waited for the lyrics to start. " _Out here in the fields, I fight for my meals..."_

He grinned, his teeth flashing. It didn't take long for him to sing along. Chloe loved how carefree she felt in his convertible, singing with him, the wind ruffling her hair.

After the song was finished, they sat in amiable silence for a bit, until Chloe spoke again.

"I have this really cool seventies dress, you know?" she suddenly said, surprising herself.

Lucifer looked at her with a wolfish grin. "Oooh, Detective, do tell!"

She shook her head, smiling. "I wore it at Bianca Ruiz party. It's embroidered with these nice red flowers, long sleeved but it stops mid-thigh." She heard his sharp intake of breath, which made her feel unexpectedly mischievous. She grinned. "Plus, I have these killer boots. Black. Suede." She paused for effect, before she all but breathed: "Overknees."

Lucifer coughed as if he had just choked on his own spit. He breathed in through his nose and heavily let the air out through is mouth.

Chloe just looked at him, waggling her eyebrows, more than satisfied with the knowledge that she had rendered him speechless for once.

"I should _definitely_ throw a seventies-themed party at Lux." he murmured, more to himself. He kept his eyes firmly on the road, gripping the steering wheel tightly.

They didn't talk much more on the next half hour home. Lucifer was probably already planning the party in his mind. Or thinking of the dress. Which was more than fine by her.

Lucifer pulled into the parking lot in front of her apartment and she got out, but before she closed the door, Chloe leaned into the car, into his space. Their faces were so near, she could feel his hot breath on cheek.

"You know," she almost whispered, her voice deep. "If it's just for the dress, you don't need to throw a party with hundreds of people. You could've just asked me out for dinner. Just us two." She looked deep into his big, round eyes, then turned around, gathering all her willpower to not look back at him as she swiftly made the way to her apartment with a flushed face.

It took exactly 15 seconds after she closed the door until her phone beeped with a message from Lucifer. She bit her lip, her face still red from the rush of being so bold.

_'Tomorrow at 7:30?'_

She didn't even try to supress the huge grin that spread over her face.


End file.
